This invention relates to a packing box and more particularly to an improved shipping container that can be formed substantially entirely from corrugated material.
It is well known that a variety of articles are packed for shipment. Conventionally, it has been the practice to place these articles in a box formed from corrugated paper. The corrugated paper boxes have a number of advantages in that they can be formed from folded material in a flatten shape which can be easily stored. When required for packing purposes, the box can be folded into its box-like configuration. In the same nature, once the box has served its purpose, it can be refolded into a flat configuration for either disposal or for reuse.
However, in the shipment of many types of articles it is the practice to insure that the article being shipped does not contact the inner surfaces of the packing box. That is, it is desirable to hold the shipped article inwardly from the sides of the box so that if the box becomes crushed or damaged in shipment, the contained article will not become damaged.
A variety of devices have been proposed for holding the article in spaced relationship to the interior of the box. For example, foamed plastics are frequently used for this purpose. Although the foamed plastics are effective, they themselves present a problem both in storage before use and in disposal after use. There have, therefore, been proposed corrugated types of spacing devices which may be stored in a flat configuration but which must be folded into their supporting configuration. The types of devices previously proposed for this purpose have been quite cumbersome or, alternatively, it has been required to provide a number of individual inserts which must be folded into their configuration and then inserted into the box.
It is, therefore, a principal object to this invention to provide an improved and simplified packing box which can be formed entirely from a corrugated material.
It is a further object to this invention to provide an improved corrugated packing box that incorporates a simple and yet effective corrugated spacer for holding the contained article away from contact with the sides of the box.
It is a still further object to this invention to provide an improved and simplified corrugated box and spacer arrangement which is also formed from corrugated material, either as a separate piece or integrally with the box and which has a simple folding arrangement.